Ouran MSN!
by luckystarstrawhatonepiece
Summary: Two girls' random, surreal, crazy and wild conversations with the host club! KyouyaXOC, HikaruXOCXKaoru, TamakiXHaruhi Rated T for Nathalie and Rebeckah's foul mouths and possible sexual refrences
1. Nathalie And Kyouya

**A/N: Hey, boys and girls! I'm back! I admit, I'm using the same idea as several other Ouran fanfiction where the characters are using MSN and the like. Other characters will appear in the next chapter. For now, this is a conversation between myself (Natalie, spelt Nathalie within the story, user name Shoujoqueen13) and Kyouya (Shadowking13, naturally!) There MAY be a crossover with at least another two (shoujo at least) anime/manga, who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. What, I don't! OK, except myself. I own me cause no one else owns a miserable bitch. :D**

**Chapter One**

**Nathalie And Kyouya**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoujoqueen13 has signed in.<strong>

**Shadowking13 has signed in.**

Shadowking13: Hey, Nathalie.

Shoujoqueen13: Hey, Kyouya.

Shadowking13: What did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?

Shoujoqueen13: If you love me, you will let me go. Push me away, if you have to. But remember this. Although we're going to be apart, we will always be together.

Shadowking13: Why should I let you go? I won't push you away, even though you insist. Remember, we will never be together if we're apart.

Shoujoqueen13: What the bloody hell does that mean? I don't know if I can keep seeing you like this, kyouya. That's why I'm telling you to let me go.

Shadowking13: You should know I won't let you go, Nathalie. No matter what they say. Because I love you. All you have to do is listen to your heart.

Shoujoqueen13: Kyouya, you don' understand. Your father loathes me. I don't use hate because it isn't the strongest word for me to describe him. That's why I'm letting you go. For your sake, as well as mine.

Shadowking13: Nathalie.

Shoujoqueen13: Yeah?

Shadowking13: You love me really, don't you?

Shoujoqueen13: Damn you. Money grabbing bastard.

Shadowking13: Like you should talk.

Shoujoqueen13: Touche, Kyouya.

Shadowking13: Yes. I win. As usual.

Shoujoqueen13: And as usual, I'm upset -mock pouts-

Shadowking13: … What can I say to that?

Shoujoqueen13: Yes! I win this time! :D

Shadowking13: D:

Shoujoqueen13: I admit, I'm missing you right now. I really hate your father.

Shadowking13: I miss you too. But I thought you said you loathed my father?

Shoujoqueen13: Yeah, that too.

Shadowking13: Idiot.

Shoujoqueen13: Oi! I'm not an idiot! D: Tamaki's the idiot and he's supposed to be the king of the host club!

Shadowking13: :D That's true. I give you that.

Shoujoqueen13: Victory is mine! -does victory dance-

Shadowking13: -Sweatdrops- What?

Shoujoqueen13: Sorry. Family Guy obsession.

Shadowking13: What?

Shoujoqueen13: It's a gaijin thing, don't worry. 3 u!

Shadowking13: 3 you, too.

Shoujoqueen13: They're yelling at me to go to bed. I'm not stopping by the host club tomorrow because I have counselling, 'kay?

Shadowking13: Okay. When can I see you?

Shoujoqueen13: Weekend?

Shadowking13: Sure.

Shoujoqueen13: Bye bye.

Shadowking13: Bye.

**Shadowking13 has signed out.**

**Shoujoqueen13 has signed out.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet! Chapter 2 features Tamaki and two mysterious characters (No, not the twins, they're appearing in Chapter 3!) Don't forget to R&R! :D**


	2. Nathalie, Kyouya, Rebeckah, Haruhi And T

**A/N: I'm back! This time this conversation involves myself and Kyouya plus three others!**

**New Usernames**

**Canadarulesok-Rebeckah (my bestie and partner in ouran-related crime!)**

**Lilmisscommoner-Haruhi (:D)**

**Iamtheking96-Tamaki (XD)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. What, I don't! OK, except myself. I own me cause no one else owns a miserable bitch. :D**

**Chapter Two**

**Nathalie, Kyouya, Tamaki, Rebeckah and Haruhi**

* * *

><p><strong>Iamtheking96 has signed in.<strong>

Iamtheking96: Where's everyone?

**ShoujoQueen13 has signed in.**

**Shadowking13 has signed in.**

Shoujoqueen13: Oh, it's you Tamaki. Hey, Kyouya.

Shadowking13: Hey, Nathalie. Love you.

Shoujoqueen13: Loveu too.

Iamtheking96: Don't ignore me! D:

**Canadarulesok has signed in.**

Shoujoqueen13: Hey, sexy Bexy, my Canadian Buddeh XD

Canadarulesok: XD Hey, Nathalie. I'm not your buddeh, guy! :D

Iamtheking96: Rebeckah, my love! -sparkles-

Canadarulesok: Tamaki, I'm not your love. Hikaru and Kaoru are my loves.

**Iamtheking96 is crouching in his corner of woe.**

Iamtheking96: Those devils? Why not moi?

Canadarulesok: Because you're a whiny egotist.

**Iamtheking96 is back crouching in his corner of woe.**

Shoujoqueen13: XD that's true, we have to stop stroking his ego.

Canadarulesok: That's what she said!

Shoujoqueen13: Damn straight! XD

**Canadarulesok and Shoujoqueen13 have just high-fived.**

Shadowking13: Tamaki, you really are an idiot. :D

**Iamtheking96 has signed out.**

**Lilmisscommoner has signed in.**

Shoujoqueen13: Cool, we got rid of Tamaki. Hey, Haruhi.

Lilmisscommoner: Hey you guys. What happened to Tamaki-senpai?

Shoujoqueen13: Senpai was sulking in his emo corner of woe after Rebeckah rejected his frankly creep moves on her and then he logged off when I mentioned not stroking his ego and Kyouya simply telling the truth when he said Tamaki was an idiot.

Lilmisscommoner: Oh, ok.

**Iamtheking96 has signed in.**

Iamtheking96: Haruhi! Daddy's here!

Shoujoqueen13: Oh, shit.

**Shoujoqueen13 has signed out.**

**Shoujoqueen13 has signed in.**

Canadarulesok: WTH?

Shoujoqueen13: Sorry, damn internet cut out. -yawns- What's the time?

Shadowking13: Half past 2. In the morning.

Shoujoqueen13: That's okay. Might want to go to bed soon. I'm still up for coming over to your house if that's ok, Kyouya?

Shadowking13: Ok. I may still be in bed though.

Shoujoqueen13: Awesome. Can I jump in with you?

Shadowking13: Sure ;)

Iamtheking96: What's this? Mommy, are you cheating on me?

Shadowking13: Tamaki, don't be an idiot. You of all people should've known by know that Nathalie was my girlfriend.

Iamtheking96: But she was insinuating you were going to have sex!

Shoujoqueen13: Tamaki! -blushes- Not true!

Iamtheking96: A-ha!

Shoujoqueen13: So, you told Haruhi?

Lilmisscommoner: Told me what?

Shoujoqueen13: Tamaki wants to tell you something ;)

Lilmisscommoner: Tell me what?

Iamtheking96: As my daughter, I love you! As a daughter of course!

**Lilmisscommoner has signed out.**

Shoujoqueen13: Idiot. Well, I'd better go to bed now. Goodnight everyone! Love you lots, Kyouya! :) You too, Bexy! Tamaki... I just don't care.

**Iamtheking96 is still in his corner of woe.**

Shadowking13: Goodnight, my darling Nathalie. Love you lots too :)

**Shadowking13 has signed out.**

Canadarulesok: Goodnight Nathalie, talk to me later when you get back from Kyouya's! ;)

**Canadarulesok has signed out.**

**Iamtheking96 has signed out.**

**Shoujoqueen13 has signed out.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 features the twins and a LOT more sexual refrences/innuendo! XD Don't forget to R&R! :D**


End file.
